


Let me care for you

by fromacloset



Series: Little Reader [3]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Blankets, Caregiver Rob, Comfort, Cuddling & Snuggling, F/M, Fluff, Friendship, I'll add more - Freeform, Little Reader, Non-Sexual Age Play, Pacifiers, cg/lg, cgl, grumpy reader, love and support, naps
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-21
Updated: 2017-11-05
Packaged: 2019-01-20 22:05:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12442746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fromacloset/pseuds/fromacloset
Summary: Rob has always been a caring person. He's been hiding the fact that he's always wanted to be a caregiver. When he tells his co-star. He is happy to learn that she is a little





	1. I have a secret

**Author's Note:**

> I know. A fifth. I just love Rob!

You were so excited when you got cast on a new show. It sort of has the same feel of Parenthood. Your character was Rob’s character’s neighbour, who had just moved and he was recently single. You were thrilled, since you were a big fan of his to learn that you two were going to potentially be love interests on the show.

It’s been six months since you guys started filming the show and like your characters you and Rob got close. He was a really great friend to have. You didn’t have many guy friends and yeah, Rob was a bit older than you, but you two always laughed and never ran out of things to talk about.

You noticed that Rob would start to take care of you in little ways. If your shoe was untied, he would tie it up for you without even asking. Open water bottles for you. It was sweet, but it always made you chuckle a bit. You noticed whenever you two would walk around exploring the area; he would always hold your hand. 

Once you weren’t feeling well, but you two had to film. Luckily it was a Halloween episode and you were supposed to be watching a scary movie. You rested your head in his lap and he ran his fingers through you hair, which made you feel better.

“Hey y/n/n, we still on for tonight?” Rob asked.

“Yes please” you smiled.

You had invited Rob over. You two were just going to hang out and drink, you two hadn’t had a lot of scenes together recently and you both missed each other. Rob came over and you two had a couple beers. 

“I-I um.” He started and you noticed him blush a bit.

“What?” you smiled.

“We can tell each other anything right?”

“Of course!” you said getting comfier in on the couch.

“Because there’s something I want to tell you and it’s not very conventional and I’m not sure. You’ll have an open mind?” 

“Rob, it’s me. Nothing surprises me. Unless you’ve got a body stashed somewhere. That might surprise me.” And he laughed a little.

“I want to be a caregiver. I have this need to protect and take care of someone. To make them feel loved. It’s not a sex thing. It’s just-knowing that someone depends on me to love them and help them make decisions that might be tough.” you just stared at him. He saw you and instantly started to panic and you could tell in his face he was embarrassed 

“…Like for a little?” you asked sitting up a bit and his eyes widened. 

“Yo-you know about littles?” he asked and you nodded narrowing your eyes. 

You figured with what he was doing over the past few months that he had the caregiver instinct. You were so happy, but didn’t know how to approach it, in case you were wrong.

“I-I’m a little” you said and looked down.

“You are?” he said in awe.

“Yeah. I sort of noticed you taking care of me and I hoped that you were a caregiver or something. I was actually going to say something next week. I was going to tell you I was a little and wanted to ask if you wanted to be my caregiver.” You realized what you said and slapped your hand over your mouth. “Rob, I’m sorry.”

“I would really like that” he said smiling a bit and looking down. 

“Yeah?” 

“Yeah.”

“I’m strictly non-sexual…well…when I’m little.” 

“Of course. I mean, if that’s what people like, then yeah, by all means.”

“Exactly. For me, I just need cuddles and snuggles. Someone to let me not worry about things” 

“I can do that. Do you have little things?” he asked.

“Yeah. I have a pacifier and clip. I also have a blanky and sippy cup.” Rob smiled. 

“And how old is your little?”

“Between two and four, but mostly two.”

“Do you wear anything special?”

“Just pink plaid pajama bottoms and whatever t-shirt that’s comfy.”

“Okay.”

“Maybe we could go grocery shopping one day?” you asked and he nodded.

“Does your little talk?” 

“Um…I might not at first. Only because my voice goes really little and I’m a little embarrassed about that” you blushed.

“You have nothing to be embarrassed about, you don’t have to talk that much. It’s okay with me. Would it be okay if I gave you some rules?” that made you perk up a bit.  
“Like what?” you smiled and he did you. 

“Like, always say please and thank you. You have to be honest, that obviously goes both ways.”

“Of course”

“Make your bed” he said knowing you did not like doing that and you frowned. “Washing hands before meal, brushing hair and teeth in the morning. Things like that.”

“You really are a caregiver” you laughed a bit, he did too.

“Yeah. Please, do not hesitate to tell me if you don’t like something.” 

“I will. Like you said. Honesty”

You two talked a little bit more. Both excited to have found each other. Rob couldn’t wait to meet little you and you were happy to finally have someone there for you.


	2. Being little

You and Rob finished your scene and got to go home. This was perfect, because near the end Rob could tell you were starting to get little. He walked you to your trailer, holding your hand. You rubbed your eyes with the back of your hand, pouting a bit. Rob had packed your comfy clothes just in case. You two walked into your trailer, you closed your eyes and wrapped your arms around his waist. He wrapped his arms around you, kissing the top of your head.

“I got your comfy clothes, baby. I’m going to get you changed” he said. You looked up, pouting a bit. “Oh, I’ve got your pacifier in the car. You just be little.” you nodded.

Rob led you over to your bedroom and got you out of your costume and into your plaid pajama pants and white shirt, since it was cold outside. He sat you on the bed and got your shoes on. He lifted you in his arms. You rested your head on his shoulder; he looked down, noticing your eyes droop a little.

“I know you’re tired” he said quietly. “A few more minutes until we’re at the car.”

Rob carried you to the car and got you in, buckling you up. The windows were tinted, so no one could see in. He grabbed your pacifier, clipped it to your shirt and brushed it against your lips. 

“Open up, little one” he whispered, his other hand stroking your hair. You opened your mouth and he stuck your pacifier in. “Good girl.”

Rob got in the car and drove home. He got you out of the car and carried you inside. He placed you on your bed and took your shoes off. 

“Wobbie” you mumbled, eyes opening a little bit.

“We’re home.” He said sitting on your bed and rubbing your back. “I’m going to get your sippy cup, do you want to stay here or come with me?” 

“Wobbie” you said again, opening your arms. 

Rob stood up and lifted you back in his arms. He grabbed your blanky and handed it to you. He cradled your head to his shoulder. He walked into the kitchen, you sucked on your pacifier soothing yourself. He stroked your hair, feeling you relax against him. 

Rob grabbed your sippy cup and carried you to the bathroom.

“I’m know you’re tired, but we’re going to brush your teeth and wash your face and then I need you to have some water.”

“Mmmm” you whined.

“I know, baby. I know.” He said rubbing your back. You were placed down and you wobbled a bit. Rob kissed the side of your head and took your pacifier out, letting it fall on your shirt. “Hey, how do you spell my name?” he asked gently trying to get you to stay awake a little longer. He went to grab your tooth brush and tooth paste.

“R.O.B.B.I.E” you mumbled.  
“Good job.” He went to hand you your tooth brush, but you hid your head in his chest. “Come on” he cooed.

“Mmmm” you whined, you were so tired. 

“I know you’re sleepy, little one.”

You took your tooth brush from him and grumpily brushed your teeth. Rob had to do everything in his power to not laugh. When you were done, he sat you on the toilet, lid closed and grabbed your face cloth, running it under water.

“Close your eyes” he smiled sweetly and you happily obliged. 

Rob carefully washed your face for you. He gave you three quick pecks on your lips before placing your pacifier back in your mouth. He lifted you and your blanky back in his arms and carried you to your room. He pulled back the sheets and put you down, tucking you in. He kissed your forehead and sat with you until he knew you were asleep. 

He went and got ready for bed, got in his pajamas and climbed into bed with you. You two had no problem sharing a bed. He pulled you close to him, back against his chest. He held you close and noticed you making grabby motions in your sleep. He smiled grabbing your blanky that was about to fall off the bed and placed it in your hands. 

Rob woke up in the morning on his back with you sitting on him, stroking his beard. He slowly opened his eyes and saw you with your pacifier in your mouth. You weren’t looking at him though. He reached his hand out and placed it on your hip. You looked at him and waved.

“Hey, little one”

You leaned forward resting your head on his chest, over his heart. He pulled the blankets up over you cradled your head to his chest. Your arms wrapped around his neck. You loved when he would cradle your head. He always did that, his way of protecting you.

Rob, the sweetest human in the whole wide world. This guy was just the cutest person ever. He always seemed to be a little nervous, but man, when he was in caregiver mode, he was in caregiver mode. That shy, adorable man was a whole other person. 

Rob noticed you had fallen asleep again. He smiled down at you and closed his eyes. The next thing you knew Rob’s hand was rubbing your back, you were still on his chest.

Mmm” you giggled and he kissed the top of your head.

“Can I put you down for two minutes?” you shook your head. “Please. I have to go to the bathroom.”

You rolled off him. He lifted your shirt and blew a raspberry and you giggled, clapping your hands. He quickly went to the bathroom, brushing his teeth and came back. You were sitting up, blanky in hand, pink fuzzy blanket around you, sucking on your pacifier and tears in your eyes.

“Oh, baby. It’s okay. I’m right here.” He sat on the bed and you climbed back onto his lap. He held you close to him. “I’m right here. See, I told you I’d be back. I got you.” Rob figured you were younger, probably two. You quietly cried into his chest and he rubbed your back. “I got you. I’m right here”

He held you for a few minutes and then kissed the side of your head. He lifted you up and carried you to the bathroom. You brushed your teeth, washed your face. You went to the bathroom and then held Rob’s hand to your bedroom. 

“Okay, baby, make your bed” he cooed.

“Nnnn” you pouted.

“Yes, please” he said. 

You went want grumpily made your bed. He handed you your fuzzy blanket and you folded that and placed it at the foot of your bed. 

“Oh, good girl. Good girl. Thank you for doing that.” You patted your stomach. “Alright. Let’s make you some breakfast.”


	3. Dr. Robbie to the rescue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Idea from Sweetie_T

You weren’t working the next day and neither was Rob, so you got to be little. Rob was reading the script and you were playing with your stuffy and giggling.

“What’s going on, little one?”

“Louden and I are planning a trip!” you said looking at him.

“A trip?” he cooed

“Uh huh. We go to magical forest. It so much fun.”

“That does sound fun” 

You went back to playing and Rob went back to reading the script. Rob noticed that the giggles stopped and you were just sitting there looking down and sniffling. Rob got up and went over to you, rubbing a hand on your back.

“Baby?” he asked and you held up your fox stuffy, Louden with the ripped ear in your other hand. Tears stained your face. “Oh no!” he said, pulling you close to him. You sniffled, sucking on your pacifier to soothe you. “Dr. Robbie will fix him”

“Yeah?” you whimpered looking up at him.

“Yes. Come on nurse, we’ve got a stuffy to save.” 

Rob carefully picked up Louden and you held the ear. He brought you to your room and placed Louden on the bed and you handed Rob the ear.

“I need you to go keep him company, nurse” you nodded and Robb kissed the top of your head. 

He grabbed the sewing kit, your play doctor kit and got the needle ready. You stroked Louden’s head and Rob came over, kneeling by the bed. You went to reach for the needle.

“Ah. No. This is a job for Dr. Robbie. Little nurses are to not touch this.” You nodded. 

Rob but the needle down and picked up your doctor kit. He grabbed the toy stethoscope and put it on, listening to Louden's heart. You looked as stern and serious as he did. Only, he was playing and you were very worried. Rob took the stethoscope off.

“Everything sounds good.” He said and you nodded. You went to reach for the fake needled in your play kit and Rob grabbed your hand and kissed it. “Baby, what did I say?”

“Dr. Wobbie” you said and he nodded. 

He grabbed the play needle and gave Louden a little shot. Rob leaned down and kissed your Louden’s nose. He sat on the bed and lifted the fox in his lap. He grabbed the ear and needle and started to stitch it up. You whimpered and he looked over. 

“I know exactly what I’m doing. I am an excellent stuffy doctor. He’s in very good hands.” You nodded.

You watched as Rob stitched up your stuffy. When he was done, he cut the thread and placed the needle on bedside table. He stroked Louden’s back. 

You got up and pulled down the bedsheet and Rob placed Louden down and you covered him up.

“That’s right. Louden needs his rest. Very good job, nurse.” Rob lifted you in his arms. “Let’s leave him to rest and get some snacks!” 

“I love Wobbie” you said hugging him tight.

“I love you too, baby”

He kissed the side of your head and carried you to the kitchen, placing you on the counter. He grabbed your sippy cup and handed it to. You dropped you pacifier and went to take a sip. Rob stopped you and gave you ‘the look’.

“Oh. Thank you!” you said remembering to be polite. He chuckled.

“You’re welcome” 

He let go of your arm and you looked towards where your bedroom was. He stood between your legs and pulled you to his chest, rubbing a hand on your back. He looked down and saw you drinking your water.

“Hey. If you eat two whole clementines …I’ll get the iced animal crackers” you looked up at him and smiled.

“I have juice too, please?”

“Yes. Can I have one?’

“Of course” you beamed looking up at him and he giggled, kissing the top of your head.

“You’re so cute, little one” 

“Robbie cute too!” 

“Thank you.”

You looked down and pouted a bit. Rob kissed your forehead, before reaching for a clementine.

“Don’t worry; Louden is going to be just fine.”

“Are you sure?” 

“I am. As a certified stuffy doctor, I am sure that he will make a full recovery.”

Rob playfully moved the clementine piece in a circular motion. You opened your mouth waiting. He lifted it high and then placed it in your mouth.

Once you were done the one, he grabbed two juice boxes and opened the straw and placed it in for you. He held it while you sipped and he had his too.

“Mmmm. Thank you, Robbie” you smiled.

“You’re welcome, baby”

Once you at your second clementine, Rob lifted you back in his arms and placed your pacifier back in your mouth. You rested your head on his shoulder and he kissed your forehead. 

“Shall we check on our patient, nurse?” You nodded, eyes dropping a bit.

He chuckled a bit, he knew it was getting close to nap time. He carried you into your bedroom and placed you down on the bed. He grabbed the toy stethoscope and listened to Louden’s heart. You looked up at him worried. He put the toy down.

“He’s doing good. However, I’m going to prescribe cuddles. Nurse, do you think you could do that?” you nodded, yawning, pacifier falling out of your mouth. 

Rob gave you a peck and placed your pacifier back in, and you climbed under the covers. He tucked you in and you snuggled Louden. Rob kissed your pacifier and forehead. He stroked your cheek until you fell asleep.


	4. Bath time!

You and Rob were snuggling on the couch. You were on Christmas hiatus which was nice; you two were snuggled under a fuzzy blanket. Rob was running his fingers through your hair and you were giggling, pacifier in mouth.

“What’s funny, baby?” he whispered. 

“Mmmm” you happily banged your fists. Rob chuckled.

“Baby?” 

“I’s happy” you said

“I know you are.” Rob turned the TV off and you sat up and frowned at him. “Aww, I’m sorry, little one. It’s bath time.”

“Hnnn” you whined.

“I know, but you wanted to wait until tonight. But I guess if you don’t want a bubble bath.” Rob shrugged and chuckled when he heard you gasp.

“Wobbie” you climbed on his lap and snuggled him. He wrapped his arms around you. 

“Five minutes of snuggles, then bubble bath.” You wiggled your butt and snuggled him. Rob looked down smiling and kissed the top of your head.

Rob got your bubble bath ready while you brushed your teeth and washed your face. Then you started to get undressed. When you were standing in your underwear and bra, you looked down. Yes, you and Rob were in this situation back in work, but this was different.

“I wont peak” he said. You nodded.

Rob closed the lid of the toilet and sat down. You watched as he closed his eyes and covered his eyes. You got undressed and in the bathtub. It was then you realized that you didn’t have your pacifier. You frowned and tapped Rob’s arm.

“Can I look now?” he asked.

“Yeah” Rob saw you pouting.

“What’s wrong?” he asked.

“Robbie, Paci” you said. He gave you a look “Pleeeeeeeeeeeese” you pouted.

Rob smiled and took the pacifier clip off and you opened your mouth. Rob placed your pacifier in and kissed it. 

“Dank you” you smiled.

“You’re welcome” 

You bent your knees and rested your head on them. You waved a Rob and he waved back. Rob grabbed a wash cloth and dips it in the water. He gently starts to wash your back and you hum in content, closing your eyes. 

“Hey” he whispered and you opened your eyes “How about I wash your hair?” You nodded smiling. 

Rob finished washing your back, he washed your neck and you giggled. When he was done, he kissed the top of your head and handed you the cloth so you could wash the rest of yourself. When you were done, you played with the bubbles. 

“Okay baby, I’m going to wash your hair”

“Babules” you said and he smiled at you talked with your pacifier in.

“I know you’re playing with the bubbles.” 

You scooped some up and blew them in the air and then giggled. Rob did the same thing. You giggled clapping your hands. Rob nibbled at your cheek. 

“Okay, baby.” He cooed.

Rob grabbed the shower head and turned it on. He shield your eyes and wet your hair, he then put it down and grabbed your shampoo. Your eyes were closed and he squeezed his some on his hand and then rubbed his hands together and started to work it in your hair, giving you a nice head massage.

“Hmmm” you smiled happily.

“Is that okay, little one?” he asked. You smiled and opened your eyes, looking at him. 

He smiled and you closed your eyes again. When your hair was washed, Rob grabbed a comb and combed the tangles out. He braided it and kissed your forehead.

“Time to get out” he said grabbing your fuzzy blanket.

He opened the blanket and you stood up. He wrapped it around you and lifted you out. While you got dried off, Rob grabbed you fresh underwear and your pajamas. Once you were dressed Rob attached your clip back on. He lifted you in his arms, grabbed louden and your blanky.

“I love you so much, baby.” He whispered. 

“M’ove, Wobbie” you mumbled. 

Rob Rubbed your back , holding you and until you were asleep. He gently laid you down and tucked you in.


End file.
